Dawn's Holiday
by BeccaWay
Summary: Dawn and her Pokemon have gone off on holiday. Paul's also there and Dawn must find a way to admit her feelings. The heat is on. Ikarishipping involved.


Dawn's Holiday

Chapter 1

The Big News

A beautiful morning in Twinleaf Town. Sunlight crept through the bedroom curtains, pouring its way towards the edge of the bed. In the bed and under the covers was Dawn in a beautiful nightgown. Beside her were her Pokémon. Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Buizel and Riolu were all curled up in the middle of the bedroom rug. Dawn hesitated in her sleep until sunlight finally reached her fluttering eyes. She woke with her Pokémon as the sunlight sparkled in her ocean blue eyes. She turned on her mini radio and the song 'Mysterious Journey' began to play.

"Morning everyone. What a beautiful day. I wonder what's going to happen." Dawn spoke to her Pokémon.

"Dawn, breakfast's ready!" the voice of her mother, Johanna came from downstairs.

"Coming, Mom!" Dawn replied and she hurried downstairs with the rest of her Pokémon buddies.

After Dawn managed to finish all her breakfast, Johanna began to tell her about a special holiday she booked for her on the internet. Dawn felt a piece of excitement jolt in her brain and the other Pokémon began to listen.

"Dawn, I booked a holiday to Spain for you and your Pokémon. It's a beautiful place. You're going to love it there." Johanna spoke cheerfully as she was feeding mashed up Pokémon food to Riolu.

"Oh Mom. I'm so excited about this holiday. I'm so happy you booked it for me." Dawn spoke cheerfully.

Her Pokémon felt excited too. Piplup did a ballerina twirl but got dizzy and fell on its bum. Buneary was hopping around. Pachirisu was throwing its paws up in the air. Buizel was running around in circles but got dizzy like Piplup. Riolu got too excited, it banged on the kitchen table thus knocking its mashed Pokémon food and it landed on Johanna's Pokémon Glameow.

"But you need to learn to control your Riolu." Johanna spoke calmly after she noticed its breakfast all over her Glameow.

"I'll try Mom." Dawn replied as she picked up her Riolu and patted it gently on its back until it burped.

"Now you need to get packing and don't forget your passport." Johanna advised.

"No need to worry Mom." Dawn replied as she ran upstairs to pack her things.

Dawn placed Riolu on her bedroom rug and she pulled out her big pink suitcase. She opened it and she began to pack. She picked out her clothes and her accessories including her hairbrush and her hairclips and ribbons including the one her mother gave her as a good luck charm. She hadn't forgotten about that. She also noticed Riolu playing in the suitcase and giggled. When Dawn was finished, she got her yellow bag that she used for her adventures and put her Pokémon into their Pokeballs. Riolu didn't want to get into its Pokeball. It was like Ash's Pikachu so Dawn decided to carry it on her shoulder. As she went downstairs, Johanna was waiting after finishing cleaning Glameow of the Pokémon food Riolu spilled on it. It pulled a face at Glameow.

"Riolu, that's naughty." Dawn spoke.

Riolu put on the sad eyes. Dawn couldn't resist looking at them.

"Aww I wouldn't stay mad at you it's okay." Dawn cooed and held Riolu close to her chest. Riolu sniggered mischievously.

As they got in the car, Dawn managed to strap Riolu into a mini seat but it began knowing at the seatbelt. It only lasted until they got to the Sinnoh airport. Dawn bid farewell to her mom and got to her gate and was ready to board the plane. She was indeed in for the holiday of her life.

Chapter 2

Plane Trip

Dawn was shown to her seat. She was sitting by the window in the front of the plane. Riolu was sitting on her lap. There was no one beside Dawn so she got the seat all to herself. In front of her was a TV screen in the middle of a grey wall. Dawn sat and read a magazine of TV shows that will be viewed during flight. As Dawn began to sit relaxed, Riolu was looking around and began to tug at Dawn's hair.

"Riolu what are you doing? What is it?" asked Dawn concerned.

Riolu pointed at what it was looking at and Dawn looked at the back of the plane. There was someone that looked familiar. Dawn recognised the person in the back.

'It's Paul. What's he doing here? Oh no. It's a nightmare. Okay Dawn calm down. Calm down. Deep breaths. Nice. Easy does it. Go cool.' Dawn thought.

She was only relaxed for a little while until she felt that the plane was taking off. As it made contact with the sky, Dawn looked out the window and saw a different view of Sinnoh. People were ordering beverages. Dawn could hear Paul ordering a Root Beer. After that he caught a quick glimpse at Dawn and began to sip his drink.

'Wait, is that Troublesome? What's she doing here? I don't wanna know. Just play it cool Paul. Real cool.' He thought solemnly as he heard Dawn order a Cherryade and Moomoo Milk for Riolu.

"How did you know Paul was there boarding the plane?" asked Dawn.

Riolu pointed at Paul and turned to Dawn and made a heart shape with its paws and smiled. Dawn began to blush.

"You've been reading my journal?" asked a shocked Dawn.

Riolu gave her a hangdog impression and Dawn hugged it. She began to hear a Pokémon singing. It was one of Paul's Pokémon, Honchkrow.

Honchkrow was singing a rendition of 'Show Me the Way to Go Home' off key and Paul became infuriated.

"Will you please be quiet? Hey! Oi!" Paul snapped under his breath so that Dawn wouldn't hear.

The singing reminded Dawn of her adventure she had with Ash and Brock when Riolu was just a Pokémon egg she got at Iron Island. They were walking around Veilstone City and Ash began to sing:

Stop the bus I want a wee wee

Stop the bus I want a wee wee

Stop the bus I want a wee wee

Cause the people in the back can't swim.

It was as far as Dawn remembered. She began to watch a comedy sitcom called 'Living with Silver'.

On the TV:

"_Uh hello? Ugh man I'm on my way! Some poor loser got his head blown off down at Viridian City." _

"_Silver I wish you wouldn't drink so much."_

"_Well I wish you wouldn't stop snoring in the bed!"_

"_Silver you're crazy again."_

"_Ugh."_

"Will he ever learn?" Dawn sighed.

It only lasted for a while until the passengers heard that they have finally landed. Dawn looked out her window. She was finally there at Spain landing in Malaga airport. But there was one thing. She wondered if she would tell Paul that she loves him and if he would love her back. The heat was on. Though she would be too shy to admit, Dawn must find the right time.

Chapter 3

A Night at the Hotel

After Dawn collected her suitcase, she went to a near exit to take a bus to a hotel. The hotel she was going to stay was called Las Rampas which was only 200 metres from the resort's beautiful beach. When she boarded a bus that would take her to the hotel, she noticed Paul. He was going to the same hotel as her. Riolu was sitting on Dawn's shoulder looking out at the other passengers and the people in the back.

"Come on Riolu. Don't be a naughty Pokémon." Dawn spoke calmly.

On the way to the hotel, Dawn sat and looked outside the window while holding her Riolu while it was fidgeting. She was watching the sun go down and it was nearly dark when the bus stopped at the Las Rampas hotel. It was well lit up. Dawn, carrying Riolu got off the bus and went to the beautiful lit hotel. She was offered a room key and she, Riolu and her other Pokémon went to their hotel room. Their room number was 16 and Paul's was 17. Dawn had a strange feeling that Paul had got a room next to hers. She and her Pokémon entered their hotel room. The room had a living room with a sofa with a bed under it, a bedroom with a large double bed for Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu and Buizel, a bathroom and a sliding door that leads to a balcony. It was midnight and the Pokémon were asleep. Dawn got into her nightdress and slippers and walked out onto her balcony. Gazing into the night sky, she wondered if she would admit her feelings to Paul but she would be too shy to admit it. She noticed her Riolu was out of bed and came to see what was going on.

"Hey Riolu, what are you doing up?" Dawn asked.

Riolu heard what Dawn was saying to herself and made the same heart shape with its paws. Dawn blushed again.

"Riolu, I know but I could never tell him how I feel." Dawn replied sadly.

Riolu had an idea. Tomorrow night was karaoke night at a cocktail bar and everyone will be attending.

"I don't know about this Riolu." Dawn replied having a flashback of Ash Ketchum dancing to ska music and the song 'Woodpeckers from Space' by the Video Kids. It was the most embarrassing thing she'd ever witness.

"But I'll try." Dawn continued. "After all, tomorrow is another day."

Chapter 4

Riolu VS Morning Bath time

It was morning time, just an hour before Dawn was going to the hotel's buffet restaurant for breakfast. But there was something she had to do first with her Pokémon. It was time for their bath. She first bathed Piplup, then Buneary, then Pachirisu, then Buizel and lastly she had to bathe Riolu. Bath time was the one thing Riolu hated.

"You need to be a clean Pokémon like the others; it's just a quick bath. It's not that bad. There's no need to worry." Dawn spoke calmly to Riolu.

She picked him up and put it in the bathtub filled with water. When she was just about finished bathing it she overheard Paul from next door, bathing his Pokémon and cleaning them. Dawn sighed softly. She got ready, washed, dressed, brushed her hair and took her Pokémon to the hotel buffet restaurant and enjoyed breakfast.

Chapter 5

Lavatory Story at the Poolside Bar

Dawn took her Pokémon to the hotel poolside bar for something to drink. Decked out in a beautiful rosy pink bikini and a multicoloured sarong tied round her waist, she went and ordered Cherryade for her and her Pokémon and saw Paul doing the same with Root Beer. When she finished her drink, she noticed the poster for the karaoke night at the cocktail bar. But when she was about to think of what song she would sing, she turned to see Paul's Honchkrow having a piddle after drinking too much Root Beer. Dawn was shocked at the sight of the puddle around Honchkrow's feet and Riolu couldn't help but laugh with Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu and Buizel. Dawn blushed out of embarrassment and took her Pokémon back to her hotel room. Paul couldn't help but notice Dawn going back to her hotel room.

'Troublesome's going to be in that karaoke thing. I wonder if she sings something sweet. I might sing something back to her. Yeah that'll work.' A romantic thought crept into Paul's mind and his Pokémon agreed with the idea of the karaoke night.

'Troublesome is indeed going to be in for the night of her life.'

Chapter 6

Getting Ready for the Night of Nights

Back in her hotel room, Dawn was sitting and thinking about karaoke night, asking herself questions.

"What am I going to wear? Shall I do my hair? Will I be talented? What am I going to sing?"

Luckily Riolu turned on the TV on a music channel which showed a black and white music video from the 1960s. It was a classic love song from the rock n roll era of the oldies. Dawn became impressed.

"Riolu you're a genius. But I don't know what I should wear." Dawn sighed sadly.

Riolu ran into the bedroom and came back with a beautiful dress. It was a white dress with a big yellow bow at the back that was almost covering her legs.

"Oh Riolu, it's so pretty. I wonder what I'll do with my hair." Dawn wondered.

Riolu ran into the bedroom and came back with a hair accessory. It was a beautiful tiara that would make Dawn like a princess.

"Oh Riolu, that's perfect. Now all I need is a finishing touch." Dawn began to think of a finishing touch in her mind.

Riolu ran into the bedroom and came back with a beautiful necklace of big blue beads that matched her eyes.

"Oh Riolu, that's so beautiful. Now I feel like a princess." Dawn spoke with excitement. The other Pokémon made a big fuss over how she looked for karaoke night and they went and headed down to the cocktail bar. By the time they got there, Dawn noticed Paul was there in a black shirt and blue jeans at the bar. She had to do it. It was now or never.

Chapter 7

You've Lost That Loving Feeling

Dawn sat at her table until she heard it was her turn to sing. Courageously she got up and her Pokémon wished her luck on stage. She went up to the stage and a spotlight shone down on her. Dawn took the microphone and the song 'You've Lost That Loving Feeling' by the Righteous Brothers began to play. Dawn opened her mouth and with a deep breath, she began to sing.

_You never close your eyes anymore_

_When I kiss your lips_

_And there's no tenderness like before _

_In your fingertips_

_You're trying hard not to show it (baby)_

_But baby, baby I know it_

_You've lost that loving feeling_

_Oh that loving feeling_

_You've lost that loving feeling_

_Now it's gone, gone, gone_

_Whoa oh_

_Now there's no welcome look_

_In your eyes when I reach for you_

_And boy you're starting to criticise_

_Little things I do_

_It makes me just feel like crying (baby)_

_Cause baby something beautiful's dying_

_You've lost that loving feeling_

_Oh that loving feeling_

_You've lost that loving feeling_

_Now it's gone, gone, gone_

_Whoa oh_

_Baby baby I get down on my knees for you_

_If you would only love me like you used to do_

_We had a love_

_A love a love you don't find every day_

_So don't ... don't... don't let it slip away_

_You've lost that loving feeling_

_Oh that loving feeling_

_You've lost that loving feeling_

_Now it's gone, gone, gone_

_Whoa oh_

_Bring back that loving feeling_

_Oh that loving feeling_

_Bring back that loving feeling_

_Now it's gone... gone... gone..._

_And I can't go on..._

_No – oh – oh..._

As Dawn finished, the whole bar was filled with applause. Riolu, Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu and Buizel loved the performance. Dawn smiled at them with eyes filling with tears as she returned to her table.

"Thanks for showing me some support guys. I did the best I could." Dawn spoke happily and tearful at the same time.

Paul who was sitting at another table with his Pokémon after having heard Dawn express her feelings for him decides it's now his chance.

Chapter 8

Strange Magic

Paul managed to get onto stage and told the manager to play a little song that will help return his sentiments to Dawn. He took the microphone as the song 'Strange Magic by the Electric Light Orchestra began to play. With that he opened his mouth and started to sing.

_You're sailing softly through the sun_

_In a broken Stone Age dawn_

_You fly so high_

_I get a strange magic_

_Oh what a strange magic_

_Oh it's a strange magic_

_Got a strange magic_

_Got a strange magic_

_You're walking meadows in my mind_

_Making waves across my time_

_Oh no, oh no_

_I get a strange magic_

_Oh what a strange magic_

_Oh it's a strange magic_

_Got a strange magic_

_Got a strange magic_

_Oh I'm never gonna be the same again_

_Now I've seen the way it's got to end_

_Sweet dream, sweet dream_

_Strange magic_

_Oh what a strange magic_

_Oh it's a strange magic_

_Got a strange magic_

_Got a strange magic_

_It's magic, it's magic, it's magic_

_Strange magic_

_Oh what a strange magic_

_Oh it's a strange magic_

_Got a strange magic_

_Strange magic_

_Oh what a strange magic_

_Oh it's a strange magic_

_Got a strange magic_

_Got a strange magic_

_You know I got a strange magic_

_Yeah I got a strange magic_

_Oo-o-o-oo, strange magic (music fades)_

As Paul finished, the whole bar applauded and Dawn looked surprised of what he did for her in return for what she did for him.

Chapter 9

Romance under the Spanish Moonlight

After the karaoke was done, Dawn sat outside in the moonlit sky as Paul arrived.

"Hey Troublesome."

"Paul?"

"You were amazing out there."

Dawn gasped.

"Paul I've been feeling a bit nervous and shy but I need to tell you this. Paul I..." Dawn was cut off by Paul balancing a finger on her lips.

"It's okay. You don't need to say anything. I already know. I love you Dawn."

And with that he pressed his lips onto hers. Dawn felt warm redness on her cheeks deepening the kiss.

"I love you too Paul."

It was a beautiful romance under the Spanish moonlight. Meanwhile a Team Rocket member Butch was taking a walk.

"Such a lovely night. What's going on here...HOLY...! Two kids from the Sinnoh region in love. Go figure I always thought of those two from Kanto and Hoenn. Must ... resist ... urge ... to ... put this on YouTube."

He had a quick thought of his video with over 9000 views and comments.

"Who am I kidding? Cassidy I need a WebCam." Butch called out and went to find his partner.

"Did you hear anything?"

"No."

Dawn realised that holidays can have a romance under the summer moonlight.

The End


End file.
